Across Another Dimension
by SuperWolfieStar
Summary: Professor dd created a machine call "The Alternative Dimension" portals. But, it started to gone wrong and was pulling everyone to protal and sent them to the other Dimension. But they meet their counterparts. But, Dimentio have returned and decided to take other the dimensional world. Now it up to them to save the dimensional world.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back! Man, I do miss this wattpad so much. Sorry I left you all here, I have new account on Archive of our own call "SuperWolfieStar" and I make some fanfic here.**

 **Anyway, I decided to makes more fanfic on wattpad. This take place after the event of Super Paper Mario. In my mario universe, Bowser is no longer being a bad guy and decided to be good. I do not own these characters except my Mario characters form resistance.**

* * *

Mushroom Kingdom new flash! Fame inventor Prof. has completed his machine. The machine's energy source? This amazing Crystal Cobalt. The unveiling took place at Peach's Castle and was seen by luminaries from near and far. The is call "The Alternate Dimensions" portal machine.

You can go to the another dimensional world. And Professional have a remote that turn on the machine. Now, let get started should we?

Everyone is in Peach's Castle, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Rosalina, Wario, Mona, Waluigi, Amber, Bowser, yoshi, birdo, Toad, and Toadette.

Everyone's gathering in the grand hall. Professor is explaining how this machine work. "First, I press this remote red button and it will effectively turn on, and it will open the portal." Professor explain. The machine have been turn on and it open the portal. Everyone is amaze.

"Incredible work Professor ," said Larry. "Thank you Larry," smile.

But suddenly, the portal begin to sucking Professor and everyone's was shock but the portal is too strong and it pulling everyone inside the portal.

They are all screaming and hugging each other. They are going to the other dimensional world. The machine have exploded and the portal is now close, the grand hall is now empty. All is left is the messy room and the broken machine.

* * *

 **I do not own these characters except my Mario characters form resistance. Anyway, comments are the best form of motivation! Let me know what you think and see you all for the next chapter. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone is falling from the sky and lucky, Rosalina use her wand and make a huge bubble. They all landed safely and they have been teleported to the strange place.

"Where are we?" said Peach, "I don't know, we're probably in the dimensional world." Daisy replied. "Whatever we are, we must find some shelter." Bowser stated.

And then, they all hear something. Sound like a horses galloping. "Halt in the name of the Queen!" said a strange Italian voice. They all both turn around and saw a man with a magnificent red silk velvet suit, black shoes, brown hair that have ponytail with blue ribbon. He also have a mustache.

And other men, wear a magnificent green silk velvet suit, black shoes, brown hair that have ponytail with blue ribbon. He also have a mustache.

"Mario, that guy look, just like you!" Peach whispered. "I know, he look just like me and the guy other there look just like Luigi." he replied whispering.

"Who are you all? What your name?" he ask.

"I'm Mario, this is my wife, Peach" said Mario.

"I'm Luigi, and this is my wife Daisy," said Luigi.

"I'm Bowser and this is my Wife, Rosalina," said Bowser.

"I'm Wario and this is my wife, Mona." said Wario.

"I'm Waluigi and this my wife Princess Amber," said Waluigi.

"I'm Toad and this my wife, Toadette," said Toad.

"And I'm Yoshi, and this is my wife, Birdo," said Yoshi.

"It very nice to meet you all, I'm Monsieur, Marioscar, captain of the royal guard, and this is my twin Brother, luidre." said Marioscar as Luidre say hello to them.

"It very nice to meet you both," Rosalina smile. "Come, let use take you to Toadstool Versailles," said Marioscar.

"Toadstool Versailles?" Toad muttered. They all follow Marioscar and Luidre to ToadStool Versailles.

They have reach the Castle Gate. "Open the gate, we bring them to the Queen Versaille for shelter." Marioscar order them to open the gate and they did. They all walk into the Gate.

They all saw a marvelous garden, water fountain, a gazebo, a people in the garden staring at the newcomers. And then, they all state that beautiful huge palace. "My goodness, it bigger than my castle." Peach said to herself.

They enter a door and walk inside. The room was decorated with beautiful rococo golden lacy and other golden antique. And some beautiful portrait. And the golden lacy Chandelier.

"Wow, this look amazing," Daisy woah. "It sure is," Luigi look around the place. "This way everyone," They follow Marioscar and Luidre.

They enter a throne, Marioscar and Luidre bow to the queen. Everyone bow and Curtis to the queen. "Your highest," Marioscar kiss her hand, "we found them in the woods and I afraid they are not from here." Marioscar stated.

The young Queen wear a Pink dress, golden lanced, a red bow in her dress sleeve. And a crown in her head. Peach was shock and walk over to the Queen. The Queen also shock to see Peach and walk over her. "Are you? Me!?" They both said it. "Oh great, this will be a crazy adventure we will have," Mario said. "You bet bro," said Luigi as they both watch the two Queen completely shock.

* * *

 **Anyway, Reviews are the best form of motivation! Let me know what you think and see you all for the next chapter. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Well, um... this is a awkward institution." Peach said.

"Indeed," Peatoinette nodded. "You look like me."

"And you look like me," Peach replied.

"I'm Queen Peatoinette of Mushrench, and you are?" Peatoinette ask.

"I'm Queen Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom." Peach smile.

And then, everyone introduces themselves to the Queen and told them what happen. "Oh dear, well, thank goodness you're alright. Well, we must prepare a room for you and must wear a rococo dress and suit."

"Your castle have a dress code?" Peach ask.

"Yes, but it was actually belong to my parents, but now it belong to me and my death husband." Peatoinette sighed.

"Your majesty, dinner is served," the maid announced. "Well, then, chop, chop. Let us all eat." The Queen lead them the the diner room.

Everyone began to eat the delicious foods and drink. "Tell me um, me, what was like in your Dimension?" Marioscar ask. "Oh, well, me and Peach got married and have eight kids. But one is adopted."

"Interesting," said Marioscar. "Now tell me, me, what was like in your life?" Mario ask.

"Well, when I was fifteen, I was served by the King and Queen to bodyguard the young princess, Peatoinette. Her mother have died when she was ten year old. Later, her father arranged marriage of Prince Alexander the third of Demark. They were marry and then, the king died by small pox and the young couples was crown as king and Queen. But then, the King went out for hunting but, there was a accident. The King have died and now, Peatoinette rule the kingdom by herself." Marioscar sighed.

And now, everyone to their room. They have wear their rococo dress and suit and the wig.

Mario wear a red Coat jacket in miniature velvet, circa. Silk velvet.

Luigi wear a light green Coat jacket in miniature velvet, circa. Silk velvet.

Wario wear a yellow Coat jacket in miniature velvet, circa. Silk velvet

Waluigi wear a purple Coat jacket in miniature velvet, circa. Silk velvet.

Bowser wear a dark red Coat jacket in miniature velvet, circa 1780. Silk velvet.

Yoshi wear emerald Coat jacket in miniature velvet, circa 1780. Silk velvet.

Toad wear blue Coat jacket in miniature velvet, circa 1780. Silk velvet.

Peach wear a Rococo Lolita Jacquard Square Neckline rococo Dress. With a nice pink furry fan.

Daisy wear a yellow and orange Rococo dress with flower on it. A fan that have flower on it

Rosalina wear a rococo dark blue with have star shape on her dress, a pearl necklace, a white bow on her dress. A star fan

Mona, wear a High-grade Red and Gold Print Rococo dress.

Toadette wear a High-end Pink Floral Sequin, Renaissance Ball Gown Baroque Rococo Dresses.

Birdo wear a Purple Floral Printed Rococo Dresses.

Amber wear a end Green/Red Print Off the Shoulder dress.

Men wear amandeus wigs while the girl wear a rococo wig. "Gez, this suit is itching," said Toad as Yoshi nodded agree. "Look like we have to get use to it since it the dress code of the palace."

"Now, since you all dress up, let us give you a tour of my palace shall we?" Peatoinette began to tour.

A few minutes have pass, Peatoinette almost finished the tour of her palace. And now, if you look at the window, you can see my death husband memorial statue," everyone look at the statue and saw a man, riding on the horse.

"Oh my," said Rosalina. And then, they walk into a beautiful huge ballroom. "My, what a magnificent ballroom," Peach complimented. "Thank you, I do thrown a few ball. And speaking of the ball, we're having a ball tonight, would you like to come?" Peatoinette ask them.

"Of course, we would love to come," Mona replied. "But there is just one problem, we don't know how to dance in your world."

Peatoinette giggle, "it alright, we can teach you how to dance," and so, they practice and practice of the dance. And they did it right. They are all ready for the ball tonight.


End file.
